


I Should've Left You On Earth To Die With Your Beloved Lame Family

by RedRoseCarnage



Series: RaM twitter threads [4]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Drabble, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Physical Abuse, ricks an asshole again lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRoseCarnage/pseuds/RedRoseCarnage
Summary: im sorry these are all so sloopy, these threads are usually written late at night and sometimes i get lost midway through it lol that being said, pls enjoy!!!
Series: RaM twitter threads [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962736
Kudos: 4





	I Should've Left You On Earth To Die With Your Beloved Lame Family

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry these are all so sloopy, these threads are usually written late at night and sometimes i get lost midway through it lol that being said, pls enjoy!!!

Rick and Morty wonder through space as usual but since it's so fucking quiet and because Rick’s in a good mood, which doesn’t happen frequently, he lets Morty put up a song. Morty gets nervous with Rick listening to his musical taste like that. Afterall, it is something personal.

He puts ‘Space Oddity’ on and hums to the music, closing his eyes and taking it all in, really feeling every chord and note and drum hit. Rick is baffled by Morty’s great musical taste and hums alongside him, a shy smile making its way on his face as he realizes just how important these little moments are. 

Realizing how much he’s going to miss that once they get back to Earth and Morty witnesses the nuclear war that took place before they left.

Rick told him they needed a special fuel from a planet that was 2 years away from Earth and Beth was the first one to agree. A break from Morty and his teenage hood problems would be more than welcome. When they spent longer than two years though, Morty starts worrying.

He knows Rick lied to him, he cannot refute that, he just doesn’t know for how long. 

‘Rick, how long have we actually been out here? In space?’

‘L- look Morty, I don’t know if you’re aware but time in space doesn’t quite work the same as time back on Earth, y’know…’

Morty had always been a patient boy but that was his breaking point.

‘How long, Rick?’

Rick puffs, taking a sip from his flask and driving towards a black hole. He murmurs something so softly Morty can’t hear him.

‘What?’

‘Five years, Morty’

He slams his fists on the dashboard before Morty can express his anger. 

‘Goddamnit, we can never have anything nice now can we?’

Morty instinctively squeals because of his grandpa’s sudden outburst.

‘I should’ve left you on Earth to die with your beloved lame family’

Rick’s words cut through Morty’s heart but his vision from the ship while they approach the black hole’s event horizon weirdly helps ease a bit of the pain.

‘W- why are we going towards that, Rick!? If you want to die so much, do that to yourself!’

Rick gives a deep sigh, pushing the ship closer and closer to the black hole.

‘Morty, I don’t expect you to understand how it works but I'm doing this so we can get back to Earth ‘kay? Don’t worry, you’ll be able to see your family again. And hate me all you want’

‘Ooh and don’t forget to brace yourself’

While the ship’s being sucked to the singularity, a black hole’s core, Rick waits for the next turn that could assist them get back to Earth. With the help of the massive gravitational strength surrounding the black hole, they’re out.

With just the right amount of fuel left to slingshot them out of the black hole and return to Earth safe and sound, they have nothing left to say to each other.

Morty does. He doesn’t have the emotional stamina to put up with any of Rick’s bullshit he might pull now though. He pouts all the way home.

As they park in the destroyed garage, Morty is about to jump out of the ship when Rick grabs him by his shirt, pulling him inside.

‘Woah woah woah, not so fast babe. Put this on, first’

He gives Morty a watch. Morty’s not having any more SciFi bullshit. He’s had it.

‘The fuck is that supposed to be?’

Rick’s also not having Morty’s stupid, smarty ass sassyness.

‘Oh y’know, something simple, a watch to protect you from the fucking radiation from a nuclear war that happened five years ago. Y’know, something mundane like that’

Morty looks back at Rick with uneasiness in his eyes. His palms sweat and his heartbeat sounds so loud now.

‘F- five years ago? Is that- is that why you took me away? Away from my family?’

Rick puts the watch on Morty’s wrist, so thin he could easily break it if he wanted to.

‘Why didn’t you take them with us? Are they even alive?’

Rick puts his watch too and doesn’t answer him. They both step out of the ship, their footsteps among house debris being the only sound to be heard nearby.

‘I had to take you with me, Morty'

‘When I warned your mom, she told me- she told me to take good care of you. I tried convincing her to come with us and that we could find a planet to live in or something but she refused. Said she had finally made peace with her mortality and told me to leave. I'm sorry’

Morty bursts out crying and goes to hug Rick, but changes his mind midway. Rick pulls him closer by his wrists, tightening his grip and locking Morty on a hug. Morty starts punching Rick’s back and Rick retributes by giving the brat a punch on the stomach, to calm him down.

Curled up on the floor, with snot coming out of his nose Morty curses his grandpa.

*sniff* ‘I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you’

‘Pfft that’s old news babe, quit being a broken record already will you?’

Morty finds himself imprisoned with the person he hates the most now.

‘You killed them! You killed them! You just couldn’t stand seeing our family move on and turn out fine without you, could you? You HAD to destroy them, right? That’s what Ricks do, they destroy everything they love’

What Rick would never tell Morty, would never let him know is that no, his family wasn’t dead (as much as Rick wanted them to be). If Beth really was Rick’s daughter, they’d probably still be alive and thriving by the time they got back to Earth.

However he knew Morty would leave him if he ever find out. So they spend years and years trapped in this cycle of blame and guilt and abuse.

Until Morty sees Beth a few blocks down, when he’s taking the trash out one day. He runs to give her a warm hug and she returns it.

Beth tells him she too was able to create a ship that could get them out of there but that they’d been waiting for Morty all those years.

Morty is given the choice of escaping with his family and starting fresh or staying with Rick. He waves her goodbye as cold tears run down his face.  He couldn't let his grandpa after all they've been through.  He couldn't bear the guilt of knowing he let Rick at the mercy of his crippling loneliness. And so, he stays. 

Because, above all things, Morty is an obedient boy. Despite the abuse and guilt trips and overall humiliation Rick puts him through. He stays because he cares for his grandpa, probably more than the other way around. 


End file.
